The Story Of The Mad Murderer
by CoughOfFire
Summary: Adventure through the perspective of over 30 different characters playing in a game for pure survival, whilst there may be a few battles. Love will be defeated and friendships will be tampered with. The original idea comes from ROBLOX, Loleris. Enjoy my very first story on FanFiction. Inspired by many many things.


Written by: _CoughOfFire_

Game/Idea by: _Loleris ROBLOX._

The Mad Murderer; Silenced Downfall

3/1/34

A young boy stands in his room- Wait, wrong script. Hold on, let me just… Ok, I got the script. This story takes place is the year 2034, 20 years after the BloxFall bombing. RoCity was most known for its odd tradition many rich people host. Next year may be TayMaster, ok lets cut to the chase. This years tradition was hosted by Loleris. He liked to call this tradition, "The Mad Murderer". It was a quirky name for a tradition but everyone was fine with it. Now below is from every characters point of view. In every murder tradition, (sounds like a better name then The Mad Murderer) random characters are created in order to amuse the crowd.

Dennis

Dennis stood in a peculiar and odd room, he stared at a mirror that was conveniently in front of him. Something was odd about his reflection, it was like his face was stretching across the room. He then realised that the mirror was shattered, he though he was a idiot for thinking he had something wrong with his face. He was in a restroom, he walked over to the other mirror. He looked at himself, he thought he was quite attractive. He had a red sweater with snow flakes lined it a pattern. He had a black dark backpack on his left shoulder. He wore a black "Sk8r" cap. He had thick brown hair that hung down his face. He had light smooth skin, which he loved. He imagined himself with a beautiful girl some day, he didn't know who though.. He walked down a corridor that was connected to the washroom. He walked down and spotted a female in the living room.

Julie

Julie stood in a cramped and strange room. There was a curtain on the left wall with no window behind it, on the right side of the area was a couch and a television. She just stood there motionless and frozen. She looked at herself with a reflection of the TV. She wore a red Canadian beanie and a red blouse, she looked at her hair. Smooth auburn hair, at least she was happy about that. She stared at her high heels and her skirt. She had a brownish tanned skin which made her think, "why do I have to have really bad features..?"

She must have been speaking out loud, she heard a very southern voice. That voice was her own, she hated her features more than anything. She then heard a light voice speak up, "I don't".

She turned around to see a young boy leaning against the corridor, Julie stared at the boy for a while. "He's hot.." thought Julie, she tried speaking but was too intensified with his looks. She just stood there staring, until there was a loud crash in the kitchen. The two rushed over to see a tall man trying to get out of the kitchen, pots and pans were everywhere.

Billy

Billy stood in a fairly simplistic room, something warm cloaked his body. He tried walking, but accidentally knocked over some pots. Billy clenched his fists and growled, he was quite grumpy since he seemed to be very tired. He thought for a second, why was he tired when this was his first memory? How did he even know stuff if this was his very first memory, for example he knew this was a kitchen. New born babies aren't supposed to know that.. Right? He tried to be as careful as possible, but he ended up knocking everything from its shelf. To his surprise, nothing made such a loud ruckus. He looked at himself, he wore a thick leather jacket and a ugly cap which Billy thought was overrated. Too many people wore ugly caps these days. He had pale skin, it felt smooth to touch. However, his hands were very wrinkly indeed. Like he was holding an object like—

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Bloxy Cola. Billy thought, "I feel like I know that stuff, and I've drank it before". Billy rushed for the cola and drank it all in one gulp. Billy clearly had an addiction for the stuff. He felt his world getting dizzier and dizzier, until he heard footsteps. Everything stopped and he found himself stuck in a flood of pots and pans. And two young people were just watching like it was a god damn movie. He glared at them, he realised they were a apparent couple or something. A lurid voice coming from nowhere soon said, "the other contestants will be here soon". As soon as he said that, there was a huge crash in the basement. Everyone in the current room recoiled, and rushed to the basement.

_I will hopefully finish this soon, this is my first story by the way. So be like, "oh my god this sucks I'm gonna just read another story". Nah, just please wait for another chapter to come. Peace._

Sincerely, CoughOfFire.


End file.
